Uryū Ishida vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi
|image= |conflict=Ryoka Invasion |date=August 4th''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, Page 262 |place=Seireitei |result=Uryū Ishida victorious |side1=Uryū Ishida |side2=*Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi |forces1=*Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows *Hirenkyaku *Ransōtengai *Sanrei Glove *Quincy Final Form |forces2=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |casual1=Ishida grievously injured and loses quincy powers |casual2=*Mayuri fatally injured *Nemu injured and poisoned }} Uryū Ishida vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi is Ishida's second fight during the Ryoka Invasion. Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue are separated from the others and therefore begin to look for the others from their group as well as for Rukia Kuchiki whom they have come to rescue. As they hide in the shadows and move towards their destination in order to avoid unnecessary fights. They dress themselves as Shinigami and begin their search in the darkness of night but are met by Makizō Aramaki of the 11th division and are interrogated by him, asking them the division to which they belong. Ishida and Inoue answer that they are from the 11th division but Aramaki unable to recognize them checks Inoue's uniform and asks them why they are wearing 12th division uniforms and why were they walking without their Zanpakutō's. Encounter Mayuri attempts to search for the Ryoka and use them as test subjects. During the search, Mayuri tries to give a unsanctioned interrogation to Ikkaku Madarame while he is healing in the 4th Division headquarters. Ikkaku refuses to tell him the details of his fight. Disturbed that Ikkaku has nothing to offer, he states that he will need to be punished for his behavior, though Mayuri is promptly stopped by Zaraki (who asks him since when does he have authority over the members of other divisions). Mayuri quickly leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, page 8-12 He eventually meets up with Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue, whom he tries to capture using his own squad members as bombs.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 18-19 After Mayuri blows up the last of his men he sees Orihime's 'Santen Kesshun' technique has protected her and Ishida from the blast.''Bleach manga; Chapter 121, page 1-5 Ishida turns his sights on Mayuri, who is now interested in studying Orihime because of her shield, asking if she would like to be his research subject. Mayuri, undeterred by Ishida, continues to add incentives to Orihime to become his subject by issuing offers he normally wouldn't. Mayuri then notices Ishida standing next to him pointing a bow, and tells him that he is pretty fast for a Quincy. Mayuri then states that they are a rare breed and he hasn't seen one alive for many years, but he notes that he has no interest in the Quincy as he finished studying their kind some time ago. When this causes Ishida to question who he is, Mayuri is taken aback at the idea that Ishida and his friends would invade Soul Society without doing their homework and at the very least they should know who the Gotei 13 captains were. Mayuri then gives his name, rank and position, realizing what they are up against, Ishida tells Orihime to run for it as he takes on Mayuri. Not about to lose a test subject, Mayuri extends his arm to catch Orihime but it is shot off by one of Ishida's spiritual arrows.Bleach manga; Chapter 121, page 8-19 Battle Mayuri is disappointed at the state of his extension arm and detaches it from his body much to Ishida's surprise. He then takes out and uses his Hojiku-Zai which instantly regenerates his arm further surprising Ishida. He then goes on to say that it really doesn't matter if Orihime got away he can always track her down and the sooner he does the sooner he can begin testing. Ishida fires his spiritual arrows at him though Mayuri dodges the first couple of shots and then uses Shunpo to maneuver to a nearby roof. Mayuri makes note that Ishida has been using Hirenkyaku, an advanced Quincy technique similar to Shunpo. Mayuri states that though he can use Shunpo to counter the technique it is tiresome to use and he can't have Ishida moving all over the place, thus he resolves to kill him. Mayuri then releases his Shikai and before Ishida can counter with a spirit arrow he is stopped by Mayuri's lieutenant Nemu who blocks him causing them both to be injured by Mayuri's attack. Mayuri is livid that Nemu had let go of Ishida after the attack in his way and hits her as she begs for forgiveness. Mayuri then turns his attention back to Ishida so that he can finish him off.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 3-19 When Nemu begins to beg for medical help, he becomes enraged and goes over to her and begins to stomp on her for her insolence. When Ishida protests at Mayuri's treatment of his own subordinate, though Mayuri claims she won't die from her injuries as he created her body himself and tells Ishida that she is a construct entirely of his making and therefore his "daughter". He then tells Ishida to not dare try to tell him how to treat her, but Ishida still screams out in protest only to realize that his arm is paralyzed. Mayuri tells him what the special ability of his Zanpakutō is, before he stabs Ishida in his arm cause him to scream out in pain. Mayuri then tells Nemu to kill him but then realizes that she is paralyzed because of the attack as well and stomps on her again. Ishida screams that he should stop, prompting Mayuri to question whether his philosophy has to do with the Quincy pride that his people where always talking about before they died. Ishida questions him on what he is talking about and Mayuri details how once he studied the Quincy (though his studies seemingly only included every horrible and cruel way possible, more akin to torture) and had ended his study years ago, he detailed that before dying they would always swear on the pride of the Quincy. Ishida listens on in absolute shock as he hears of the butchering of his people. Mayuri then offhandedly reveals that he was the one who orchestrated the death of Uryū's grandfather, Sōken Ishida and even shows him a image of his grandfather.Bleach manga; Chapter 123 Ishida is enraged by the truth of his grandfather's death and swears to kill Mayuri on the pride of the Quincy. He then uses an advanced and rare Quincy technique called Ransōtengai, to control his paralyzed body like a puppet. Mayuri notes that he had never actually seen the technique in any of the 2661 Quincy he studied and is surprised that someone so young can use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 124, page 1-4 Mayuri then takes out his hidden Kusarigama and resolves that since he is starting to find Ishida interesting, he will keep him alive to study as well. But much to Mayuri's surprise, Ishida removes his Sanrei Glove to gain the power to defeat Mayuri.Bleach manga; Chapter 124, page 10-19 Mayuri is utterly surprised as he has never seen this technique before and is unsure of what even happened. He then notices that Ishida is absorbing the surrounding structures, then deduces that since everything in Soul Society is made of Spiritons, he is absorbing them and turning them into strength. Mayuri then tells Ishida that he has gone far beyond the limits of Humans, but Ishida's only response is the creation of a complex bow construct with which he fires a spiritual arrow, which Mayuri dodges. To his surprise, Ishida appears from above and shoots him, causing a large explosion. Ishida offers to spare Mayuri if he apologizes to everyone and never appears in front of him again. He threatens to shoot him with a spiritual arrow three times stronger than the last shot if he does not. The previous arrow grievously injured Mayuri, having destroyed his left arm. Now enraged, he chastises Ishida for his cockiness and declares that he could match his power, and releases his Bankai. Mayuri explains that the poison his Bankai releases would surely kill him, though Ishida states that his arrow will reach Mayuri long before his Bankai's fatal poison can be released. Mayuri sends his creature charging at Ishida, who fires his arrow, splitting it in half and shooting a hole through Mayuri's abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 125 Despite the fatal injuries, Mayuri still lives and much to Ishida's surprise, stabs himself in the throat with his Zanpakutō, allowing him to use its ability to turn himself into liquid so that he could escape, seeping into the cracks of the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 1-6 Aftermath Mayuri Kurotsuchi escapes but is unable to get back to his normal self for several days. Uryū Ishida is poisoned but Nemu Kurotsuchi offers him an antidote for the poison as a sign of gratitude for sparing her Captain as well as father's life. However, Ishida loses his Quincy powers after achieving the Quincy Final Form for a fleeting moment. References Navigation Category:Fights